This invention relates to a grip and a cap for use in a writing tool which are capable of ulilising the writing tool as a touch pen (inputting means) in an electronic device, such as a computer or an electronic notebook, and to a writing tool which is usable as the touch pen.
For instance, an electric device, such as, a computer or an electronic notebook often includes a tablet-type coordinate inputting portion.
In such an electronic device, a user writes a character or draws a figure by the use of a touch pen on a touch panel as the coordinate inputting portion. Thereby, character information or figure Formation is inputted into the electronic device.
However, when the electric device having the coordinate-inputting portion, such as, the touch panel is used by the user, the following problems often takes place.
Namely, when it is necessary that the user writes the character on a document or a writing paper by the use of a mechanical pencil (refillable lead pencil) or a ball-point pen during inputting the character or the figure into the electronic device by the use of the touch pen, the user must manually change the touch pen into the mechanical pencil or the ball-point pen.
Alternatively, when it is necessary that the user inputs the character or the figure into the electronic device by the use of the touch pen during writing the character on the document or the writing paper by the use of the mechanical pencil or the ball point pen, the user must manually change the mechanical pencil or the ball-point pen into touch pen.
Such a changing operation is extremely troublesome for the user.
Further, a specific area for housing or arranging the touch pen must be ensured or kept for a body of equipment of the electronic device itself in the above electronic device. In particular, this becomes a factor for preventing reduction of the electronic device in size and weight in the electronic device of a portable-type, such as, the electronic notebook.
To solve this problem, suggestion has been made about a writing tool ed in Japanese Utility Model No. 3033204 (hereinafter, referred to as a first conventional reference).
In such a first conventional reference, it is difficult to reduce the writing tool in size because a plurality of cores or centers are placed in a shaft tube or a shaft pipe.
On the other hand, another suggestion has been made about a writing tool disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model No. Sho. 58-175979 (hereinafter, referred to as a second conventional reference).
In such a second conventional reference, a rear end of the writing tool serves as the touch pen. However, the writing tool is disadvantageous in reduction in size because the writing tool becomes inevitably long.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a grip and a cap for a writing tool which are capable of utilizing the writing tool as a touch pen.
It is another object of this invention to provide a writing tool which is usable as a touch pen.
A grip according to this invention is used for a mechanical pencil including a shaft tip portion, a core guide, and a core. This grip is formed into a tube-shape.
The grip includes a tip portion, a base portion, and a spacing portion. In this event, the tip portion has a tip and a through hole portion and is shaped into a conical-shape so that a diameter thereof is reduced towards the tip.
The base portion has a predetermined inner diameter such that the shaft tip portion of the mechanical pencil is forced into the base portion. The spacing portion is formed inside the tip portion and houses the core guide and the core. With such a structure, the core is movable in and out of the tip portion via the through hole portion.
In this case, the mechanical pencil with the grip is used as an inputting means of an electronic device when the core is placed in the spacing portion.
For example, the electronic device is an electronic notebook having a touch panel while the inputting means is a touch pen for inputting a desired information signal.
Under this circumstance, the grip serves as the touch pen when the core is placed in the spacing portion. On the other hand, the mechanical pencil with the grip serves as a normal mechanical pencil itself when the core is placed outside the tip portion via the through hole portion. Herein, the grip is formed by a flexible elastic material, such as, silicon rubber.
Thus, the mechanical pencil with the grip can be utilized as the touch pen in addition to the normal mechanical pencil itself.
In consequence, it is unnecessary that the user alternately changes the mechanical pencil and the touch pen at each time, as the conventional case. This is excessively convenient for the user.
Further, a specific area for housing or placing the touch pen is also unnecessary for the electronic notebook. This is advantageous in reduction of the electronic notebook in size and weight.
Moreover, the grip is fits with the fingers of the user because the grip is formed by the flexible elastic material. Consequently, the mechanical pencil with the grip is also superior in operability.
A cap according to this invention is used for a writing tool which includes a core tip side and a rear end side.
The cap includes a tip and a tip portion. The tip portion has the tip and is shaped into a conical-shape so that a diameter thereof is reduced towards the tip. With such a structure, the cap is attachable to either one of the core tip side and the rear end side of the writing tool.
For instance, the writing tool with the cap is used as an inputting means of an electronic device by the use of the tip portion. The electronic device is an electronic notebook having a touch panel while the inputting means is a touch pen for inputting a desired information signal. Under this circumstance, the cap serves as the touch pen.
On the other hand, the writing tool serves as a normal writing tool itself by removing the cap from the core tip side of the writing tool when the cap is attached to the core tip side.
Herein, it is to be noted that the cap is formed by a flexible resin material.
In this cap, it is unnecessary that the user alternately changes the writing tool and the touch pen at each time, as the conventional case. This is excessively convenient for the user.
Further, a specific area for housing or placing the touch pen is so unnecessary for the electronic notebook. This is advantageous in reduction of the electronic notebook in size and weight.
Moreover, the writing tool does not become long or large in size because only the cap is attached to the writing tool different from the above-mentioned second reference.
A writing tool according to this invention has a core and a shaft tip portion. The shaft tip portion has a tip and is shaped into a conical-shape so that a diameter thereof is reduced towards the tip. The core is movable in and out of the shaft tip portion through the tip. Herein, the shaft tip portion is formed by a flexible resin material.
The writing tool, such as, a ball-point pen or a mechanical pencil, is used as an inputting means of an electronic device when the core is placed in the shaft tip portion.
For instance, the electronic device is an electronic notebook having a touch panel while the inputting means is a touch pen for inputting a desired information signal.
Under this circumstance, the shaft tip portion of the writing tool serves as the touch pen when the core is placed in the shaft tip portion. On the other hand, the writing tool serves as a normal writing tool itself when the core is placed outside the shaft tip portion through the tip.
Thus, the shaft tip portion of the writing tool is formed by the flexible resin material. Consequently, even when the tip of the shaft tip portion is contacted with the touch panel of the electronic notebook, no damage is given to the touch panel. Further, the writing tool can be also used as the touch pen because the shaft tip portion is formed into the conical shape.
Therefore, it is unnecessary that the user alternately changes the writing tool and the touch pen at each time using the writing tool, as the conventional case. This is excessively convenient for the user.
Further, a specific area for housing or placing the touch pen is also unnecessary for the electronic notebook. This is advantageous in reduction of the electronic notebook in size and weight.
Moreover, the writing tool is different from the normal writing tool in only the shaft tip portion. In consequence, the writing tool does not become large and long in size.